There will be consequences AudioLog
Transcript (Spoken by JR) Hey there. As a Mind player, I just wanted to sort of ramble a little bit. Get my head straight about, well, consequences. I know, you've probably heard me talk, just, unending about consequences and I get it. I'm just a Waste, I'm not a full Mind player, but the code really does bring up all of these weird meta-textual bullshit--it makes you think, is my point and, aspect powers or not, it makes me think about what consequences mean and I've thought of this metaphor of a bookshelf, okay? There are three actions that say you can take to the bookshelf. Let's say you can trip and fall face first into it, you can shove it a little bit--y'know, lightly, like you're trying to wiggle it--or you can just fucking wail on it. Like, try your damndest to knock it over, okay? These are three actions you can take towards the bookshelf and then there's three results that can happen, okay? The bookshelf can fall over completely, spilling all of its contents and breakning them; the bookshelf can wiggle slightly or the bookshelf can do absolutely nothing in the face of whatever you did to it. And consequences, actions, the effect you have on the external world matters... it matters only to the degree that you took an action, okay? So if you try to shove as hard as you can at that bookshelf--if you wail on it, if you try deliberately to destroy it--and it just sits there and laughs at you, you're still a dick. It doesn't matter how strong that bookshelf was and, similarly, if you trip and fall face first into it and it turns out the bookshelf was unstable and wobbly and maybe on the verge of collapse anyway and you're, y'know, g... toss it over it... you're only to blame for being clumsy. You're not a dick you're clumsy, you're careless, and if you're just gonna poke it, like jiggle it, to see if it's okay and it falls over you're only to blame for the jiggle. Like--like the consequences of your actions are multiplied by--by your actions and... I mean, I'm hoping the metaphor's really obvious here but I'm talking about people. Emotional stability. It really sucks when you didn't mean to hurt somebody and they're devastated but it doesn't make you a bad person, okay? And saying somebody shouldn't be hurt or saying they aren't hurt when you were a huge, flaming douchebag to them? People are talking about Mind as if it's all external stuff--as if it's all the means justify the ends or the ends justify the means, whatever. I... it is and it isn't, okay? Your actions matter but the consequences of your actions have to be filtered through what your actions were. I'm not saying necessarily intent because how can you view the intent of other people, but like really view it--how can you know? Intent is something that lives inside you. It's core, it's heart, it's thread it's, y'know, that aspect--the pink one. It's... it's that. I don't give a shit about that and I don't... what's inside you only matters in as much as it makes you do something. Y'know, your heart tells you to shove that bookshelf but, if your heart tells you to do it and you don't, that's what I'm gonna look at. I don't care how hard you have to struggle with it, I don't care how close you came to doing it, you're only a bad person if you do it. What's inside of you only matters if it makes you do things, like... like, I don't even know. (Sighs) I guess I'll be done for now. Just be nice to yourself, yeah? Category:AudioLog